It's Her Wedding Day!
by tooAWESOME4u
Summary: ... again. / pearl


_**(Insert witty and funny and original disclaimer here)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's Her Wedding Day!<strong>_

When Dawn was little, she loved taking her mother's wedding dress out of its hiding place (under the dresser) and putting it on.

Of course, it was way too big on her, and she couldn't walk two steps before tripping on the skirt, but the blunette was content with standing in front of the mirror. She could already picture her wedding, which would, of course, be absolutely perfect.

It would be in a garden, surrounded by roses. Sometimes, Dawn could even smell the fragrance of the flowers. Her dress would have a long train trailing behind it. Her husband-to-be would be standing at the altar, looking dashing in a black tux. Everyone would stop what they're doing the minute they saw her though, for she would look angelic. The sun would be shining and the birds would be chirping. Her engagement ring would be the most beautiful thing in the world. A sapphire gem with two diamonds at its side. The band would be split in two, with both parts overlapping, and where they met, there would be tiny diamonds embedded.

The proposal would be perfect too. It would be at night on a beautiful beach. There would be fireworks in the background and while she was entranced by them, he would get down on one knee.

"Turn around," he'd say.

Dawn imagined herself turning to see the scene and gasping in delight. There would be a whole speech about how he couldn't possibly live without her and she would be crying – tears of joy, of course. When he asks, Dawn would say "yes," in a whisper before shouting it to the heavens. He would sigh in relief. After he placed the ring on her left ring finger, they would passionately kiss.

It was magical, it was beautiful.

It was perfect.

...

When Dawn grew older, her wedding day changed. Instead of getting married in a garden, it was a beach at sunset. Much more romantic. Her new dress wouldn't have a train at all. In fact, it was going to be knee length and her husband-to-be would be wearing a suit instead of a tux. The stars would come out the minute they said "I do," and as they danced, the moon would keep watch. It had to be a full moon, of course.

And her engagement was obviously not going to be on a beach. Instead, it would be at a fancy dinner. The ring would be hidden in the bread, and when she found it, he would take her hand and say, "Marry me." She would say yes, of course and his face would light up.

And her ring was going to be a diamond with a princess cut in a silver band with tiny diamonds etched into it. Simple, but beautiful.

It was romantic, it was breathtaking.

It was perfect.

...

The next time Dawn imagined her wedding, it was just her and her fiancé, as they had decided to elope. Eloping was so Romeo and Juliet. So romantic and exciting. She would be wearing a worn wedding dress, but when it came time for the vows, she would be the happiest person on the planet.

It would be sunset, of course. And they would be on the beach again. But there wouldn't be any dancing or music, only her and him.

The engagement would be unexpected if she was to elope. They would just be driving to her house after a movie, and he would just say "Marry me," completely out of the blue. She would scream out yes, even if there wasn't a ring.

It was exciting, it was dangerous.

It was perfect.

...

Her wedding day changed again as she started dating. Now, her mysterious husband-to-be had a name. The wedding would take place on a cruise ship with only a few friends and family. Her mother would be crying, and May would be her maid of honour. It would take place at night, with the stars out and the city lights in the background. Ash would be at the front part of the ship, and when she entered, he would lose all ability to think and speak. Her ring would be the original one from her first wedding.

Her engagement would so romantic too. She and Ash would be walking in the park on a sunny day. A dog would randomly come by with a package in its mouth. Ash would tell her to open it, and inside would be the ring. He would drop down to one knee and speak the five magic words. She would scream and fall into his arms.

It was emotional, it was fabulous.

It was perfect.

...

Her actual wedding turned out to be very different than her imaginary ones. Instead of a garden, or a beach or a ship, it was in a church.

And instead of looking angelic, she looked horrible. She had cried so much due to nervousness and happiness that her mascara made black rivers down her face and had stained her dress. Speaking of her dress, it had a large tear in the side.

There was no sunlight or city lights. But there was rain. So much rain that Dawn was convinced they would need to build a boat.

But when she entered the room and saw Ash staring, despite the stains and the tear, and when she reached the altar and said those two magic words, it suddenly all became better.

And when Ash placed his lips on hers, she knew. _This_ was her fairytale wedding.

_This_ was magical, _this_ was beautiful.

This was _**beyond**_ perfect.

_**fini**_

* * *

><p><strong>an: I got lazy near the end. The beginning was pretty good, but after the second wedding, I just kinda gave up. I hate the fifth wedding though, because my description there was _horrible_. Probably because I was tired. Either way... this just hit me randomly, and I realized that this idea was _perfect_ for Pearl, since Dawn seems like the type of person to think about her wedding a lot.**

**Go on and tell me how bad it is in a review. (: I'm sure all of you think this is bad. Or at least the ending.**

**- young**


End file.
